


The first time

by Jade_d97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_d97/pseuds/Jade_d97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out to be a new friendship until they found something out about each other which changed deans life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time

It was a stormy afternoon in the school of battering high school. Dean Winchester was just drawing in his book, he was listening to his science teacher, Mr Pullman, drown on and on about how atoms can move the way they do. He was just drawing when the teacher introduced a new student. “Everyone we have a new student, class this is castiel Novak. Everybody say hi to Castiel. Okay now castiel, go sit next to Dean over there” Mr Pullman, pointed to Dean. Dean looked up. Castiel walked over to sit next to Dean. He moved his things over. Castiel sat down and pulled out his book and pen. Dean noticed, he had symbols drawn all over his book.   
“Hi” said castiel “Hey” said Dean. 

There was an awkward silence for a while. Dean kept on drawing. He felt a bit weird because he was drawing the same symbols that were on Castiels book.   
“So I see you have symbols on your book” Said dean. “Yeah I love all these kinds of symbols” said Castiel “same”.  
“Boys at the back, castiel, do I have to move you”  
“No sir, sorry sir” said Castiel  
“Okay then stay quiet” 

“So class, we are going to get into pairs to work on an assessment”  
“Oh great” said Dean  
“What’s the matter” said Castiel  
“No one likes me in this class and I end up failing because I can’t get help”  
“I’ll help you if you want…. I… I don’t mind”  
dean seemed kind of shocked that someone was going to help him  
“Um… thanks”  
“It’s okay”

They walked out of class together, they got talking about different symbols and supernatural things.   
They had all class’s together, which was weird for Dean, He never had a close friend before.  
“So, what are you doing this afternoon dean”  
“Not much. Why?”  
“Oh because I was wondering if you wanted to come over and we can work on this assessment”   
“Okay sure”  
“Okay see you later”

later that afternoon, he went over to Castiels place.  
He knocked on the door, a tall, bulky man answer the door.  
“Hello”  
“Um… Does Castiel live here?”  
“Yes, hi sorry, my name is Gabriel, I’m Castiels brother, nice to meet you, oh sorry, come in.”

Dean walked in, his house was amazing. A little wooden house, with a garage and a car out the back.  
Castiel walks in, he was just wearing shorts. Dean was a bit shocked. He got past that.  
“Castiel…. Hi”  
“Heey dean, come on up stars, I see you meet my brother haha”   
“Yeah, he’s nice”  
“yeah, sure” Castiel laughs to himself. 

Dean and Castiel walked up stars into castiel’s bedroom.   
Dean was just standing at the door way, he didn’t know what to do.   
“Come sit down”  
Dean walked over and sat on Castiels, king sized bed.  
They were talking about the work, when castiel laid down was started talking about something else.  
“So Dean, what as your life been like, let’s talk”  
“Okay well, I moved schools because of something, I have no mother she died in a fire and my dad was gone for weeks at a time and then one day he didn’t come home, I have a younger brother, he is 3 years younger than me. A family friend looks after me and my brother. What about you? What is your life like?”   
“Mine was fine; I had to move schools to. I had parents but they left for a holiday and never came back, my brother, Gabriel looks after me. Why did you have to move schools?”  
“Because of me, if I told you, you would be bitchy about it like other people where, why did you move schools?”  
“I moved because of my mum and dad, and because I was… well…. Well…. I’m gay”  
Dean just sat there shocked.   
“It’s okay dean, wouldn’t accepted you to understand, no one does”  
“Wow castiel, that’s great.”  
“What?”  
“I umm…. I’m…. I’m…well…erhm…I’m gay…to” Dean starts to put on a little smile.   
“ Holy hell dean, that’s weird, you being gay and me being gay.. Funny that” Castiel laughs to himself.   
“Yeah… I guess” Dean laughs to.   
“So we better get back to it aye” Said Dean   
“Dean Can I ask you something”  
“Sure, what is it”  
“Dean, lay down first”  
“why…. Won’t it be awkward?”  
“Nar just lay down”  
“Okay”  
So dean lays down next to castiel  
“Dean……… Have you ever been with a girl”  
“No” Dean laughs   
“But everyone says that you do?” Said Castiel  
“Yeah I make it up so people don’t get suss” Said dean   
“Okay then , have you been with a guy?” Said Castiel

“No, I have only been kissed” Said Dean   
“Was it good?” Said Castiel   
“Not really it was sloppy” Said Dean   
“AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA well, okay then” Said Castiel   
“Why do you ask Castiel”   
“this is why”  
Castiel, slid himself closer and closer to dean, deans heart was racing faster and faster. Castiel solely kissed him on the neck, he kissed up into his cheek bone, and he placed his lips around deans lips, castiel pashed him slowly and firmly. Dean kissed back. Castiel slowed down and he let go, he moved back a bit.  
“Wow” said Dean  
“How was that?”  
“The best one I have had” Said Dean   
“That’s good”  
Dean and Castiel just laid there.  
“So Dean, have you ever been kissed on the chest or anything like that?”  
“No, oh, I see” Said Dean   
“What?” Said Castiel   
“Do you want to… you know…?” Said Dean   
“Yes, but only if you are ready” Said Castiel   
“Before we start, are you just using me, I don’t mind but is there going to be anything more than this?” Said Dean   
“Yes of course Dean Hahah” Said Castiel   
“from the moment I saw you, I liked you, I never acted upon it because, I thought you weren’t gay” Said Castiel   
“Oh…. Okay… so does this mean we are… dating?” Said Dean   
“Only if you want to” Said Castiel   
“Yes of course I do” Said Dean   
“okay then we are” Said Castiel   
“Okay dean, lay there and let me be your best” Said Castiel   
Dean just giggled a little.  
Castiel kissed down from his neck, on to his chest  
Dean called feel a boner  
“Oh god”   
“You okay dean”  
“I can feel your boner and now… I have one”  
“Well….. let me see what I can do about that”  
Castiel kissed down from Dean’s chest, one hand grabbed his boner, Dean grabbed castiel’s boner  
Dean was just rubbing it slowly and slowly, castiel was moaning so hard, they started to breath harder and harder.  
Castiel wrapped his lips around deans cock, he slid up and down, up and down.   
Dean was feeling like he was about to come.  
Castiel moved up, he was kissing dean  
When all of a sudden castiel comed all over dean chest.

“Dean….. Roll over”  
“Okay”  
Dean rolled over.  
Castiel slowly put his cock into dean.  
He started out slow then moved faster and faster, dean was moaning so was castiel.  
Castiel was jerking dean of.   
Dean flipped castiel over.  
Dean went down on Castiel, castiel was gripping onto deans head. Dean flipped castiel over and slid his cock into Castiel and jerked castiel off, Dean got hard slowly.   
They laid there kissed for a long time, naked, covered in come.  
“Wow” Dean puffed  
“I no” Castiel puffed  
“That was amazing” said Castiel  
“It was” Said Dean   
“Dean, I’ve only been with one guy and that’s you” Said Castiel   
“Okay castiel, I know, same”  
Dean kissed castiel again.

The next day at school, they were hanging out, they didn’t want to tell anybody until dean was comfortable with it, Castiel didn’t really care.

Every afternoon and every weekend, they would spend together, doing cute dates and doing it.   
Dean loved castiel and castiel loved dean.

A month later, dean came out and told everyone at school he was gay and he is dating castiel. Surprising everyone was accepting and was cool about it. 

Dean loved his life. He has an amazing boyfriend. He was doing well in school and he came out and people where cool about it.


End file.
